


Am I allowed?

by Naria_Nexis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied Character Death, Other, Song Lyrics, based on my motw characters, because I'm gay, but shh don't worry she's fine, she by dodie, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Nexis/pseuds/Naria_Nexis
Summary: some very short writings to Dodie's She for my characters Moss and Persephone from my Monster of the Week game :)
Relationships: Moss/Persephone, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Am I allowed?

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are italicized, and are Moss' thoughts through everything. This song makes me soft~

_Am I allowed to look at her like that?_ Moss thought. They were sitting off by themself as Persephone was discussing strategy with one of the newer recruits. They'd be running a mission together, while Moss would be with one of the other higher-ups. They didn't mind not running with Persephone, _but...Could it be wrong, when she's just so nice to look at?_

* * *

They sat across from one another, Persephone reading over some folders, Moss was pretending to focus on work. _She smells like lemongrass and sleep._ Their face turning red, they shifted, catching Persephone's attention, who smirked and- _She tastes like apple juice and peach._ Persephone pulled back, smiling at Moss' stunned face. _Oh, you would find her in a Polaroid picture._ They stared at each other, Persephone smirking, waiting for Moss to do something. They finally broke the silence with _"You mean everything to me"_

* * *

_I'd never tell._ It'd been a year, but it still ached in their chest as they looked back. _No, I'd never say a word._ Her hand, falling limp, because of them. _And oh, it aches_ , the light in her eyes dimming. They'd done that, they'd never forgive themself. _It feels oddly good to hurt._

* * *

They slept facing each other, legs entangled in the other's, clasped hands resting between them. Moss stared at Persephone as she slept. "Seph?" they whispered. No response. Barely a whisper, Moss said " _you smell like lemongrass and sleep. You taste like apple juice and peach."_ She smirked and let out a breath, and Moss froze, not knowing what to do once they'd been caught, but Persephone only opened her eyes and said " _You mean everything to me."_

* * *

" _Oh_ " was all Moss said

" _Oh?_ " Persephone mimicked back, smiling at them. 

She reached for their hand, but they pulled back. _I'll be okay admiring from afar._ Moss looked away, she didn't care about them. She didn't like them back, it'd all been in Moss' head. They glanced up at her, to see her staring at Moss, waiting. _Even when she's next to me, we could not be more far apart._ Slowly, Moss stepped towards Persephone, slowly, they tilted their head up, closed their eyes, and kissed her. _She tastes like birthday cake and storytime and fall._ Moss pulled back, feeling incredibly empty. _But to her, I taste of nothing at all._ They took a step back, and without looking at Persephone turned away, but her hand shot out and grabbed theirs, and they were being pulled back into an embrace and _she smells like lemongrass and sleep. She tastes like apple juice and peach._ Persephone kissed them back furiously, never wanting it to end, and Moss, overjoyed, and just as enthusiasitc, kissed her back.

  
_And she means everything to me_

  
_Yes, she means everything to me_

  
_She means everything to me_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ya read this? cool :D I have actual writing for their past if that's something anyone is interested in


End file.
